1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for suspending and supporting a hammock above the ground. More particularly, the invention concerns a light-weight, one-piece hammock stand which may be collapsed easily and quickly and transported from one place to another.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For many years hammocks have been a popular recreational device for accommodating individuals in a reclining position. In order to provide the necessary support for the hammock, stable support structures located at each end of the hammock are necessary. Traditionally, hammocks have been strung between trees, up-right poles, and other convenient, relatively stable structures. However, these stable support structures do not normally exist in areas which are most desirable for the use of a hammock, such as the beach or open sunny areas of the yard. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed for providing the necessary support for suspending a hammock so that it may swing freely above the ground. However, such structures by nature are quite large and heavy since they must not only accommodate a hammock between their ends, but must also support the weight of a person lying therein. These large, heavy hammock support stands cannot easily be moved from one place to another. Furthermore, such hammock stands are normally formed from several separate components which can easily be mislaid during disassembly and storage. Accordingly, the need exists for a hammock support stand which is light-weight and can be collapsed or folded to allow for easy transportation from one place to another. There also exists a need for a collapsible hammock stand which can be easily and quickly unfolded and set up in the desired location. There exists a further need for a hammock stand wherein all components are attached in a one-piece construction to prevent components of the hammock stand from being mislaid.